


The King and I

by Duckie_Dono



Series: Once more, with Feeling [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, PG-13, Song Lyrics, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: Darcy Meets her Soulmate T'Challa. I may or may not add a Smutt chapter depending on how this is received. Hope you enjoy the next part of My AU Soulmate AU.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/T'Challa
Series: Once more, with Feeling [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The King and I

* * *

Darcy

The World had pretty much been headed to shit even before she had been born. people Spread hate like it was Fairy Glitter and it was over The stupidest things. The color of Someone's Skin Should Never matter, Their Religion should Never matter. What Gender they identify as should Never matter, Who they love Should Never matter, and Neither Should who Their Soulmate is.

But from a young age, she was told these things did matter. So she decided to defy her parents and Grandparents That tech that people that are not Carbon copies of them are bad and will Burn-in hell. First, it was her Religion, after years of Extensive Research at sixteen she Settled on Norse Paganism. Then it was Her Sexuality, She didn't Carre what Gender A person Identified as. She Only saw the person, Were they Kind? Did he Spread Hate?

Then During her internship, she Met her Best Friend, who meets her Soulmate Thor Norse god of lightning and Fertility. And he knew her, knew her name, Her Struggles, and swore to give her his strength when she needed it.

Years Pass until it seemed like a New Holocaust was on the rice, Mutants, and Enhanced peoples Live's were on the line, and She with no Regard for her Own safely Joined the Protests until The Government Named Captian America A War Criminal and Public enemy Number one. With Thor of in the Great Unknown dealing with Godly things and Jane also no agreeing with Tony about the Accords. So when a Job Opportunity to go to Wakanda came Jane agreed to go but only if Darcy was allowed to come along, They agreed Because Jane was the best in her field.

" Well, at least you might get some cool new toys to play with. Maybe Frigga will bless me with my Soulmate." Darcy says as the Board the Jet.

" That would be nice for you, I know Thor would be Excited his Lightning Sister found her Match," Jane says with a small smile.

The Jet was one of the newest models from their top engineers that could travel in half the time a normal plan could so it was no surprise that it felt like a blink of an eye. it was just as they were arriving in the airspace of the Palace that the Singing started.

I'm Crying

Missing my lover

I Don't have the power

On my side forever 

Darcy Perks up and turns to Jane with wide eyes. " Odin's Beard! They are here someplace!" She tells Jane excitedly.

Oh where is my lover

and I got no power

I'm standing alone, No way

Calling out your name.

"How does he know?" she asks.

"uh Sounds male, with a deepish Slightly accented voice. The song is from Attack on Titan Jane."

* * *

T'Challa

Along with being told he will one day be King, he was taught that to meet your Soulmate is a moment of Pure Bliss. He never gave it much thought as he got older, Though as a Child he wondered what would She be like.

He met and fell in love with a woman who was not his soulmate. He was happy, even when his Throne was Urserped and he had nothing. but that changed when she met her soulmate and left him only a little bitter. But with a country to run and helping out Steve rogers with De-programming his friend's mind he pushed it to the back of his mind.

He was waiting for a Brilliant Doctor that was coming to work with his sister and Thought she showed exceptional Loyalty in refusing to come unless her Intern was allowed to come as well. He also knew from Steve nad Natasha she was Thor's Soulmate.

So Just seconds after he was Informed that they were nearing the palace, a few minutes out, he was surprised to hear a soft voice that was full of emotion.

Maybe I Knew somewhere

Deep in my soul

that love never lasts

and we've got to find other ways

to make it alone

But keep a straight face.

As he Lisions to the words, he could help but realize that while it was her vice it was Thoughts he had often after what had happened. He speeds up his pace toward the landing area.

And I've always lived like this

keeping a comfortable distance

and up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm content

with Loneliness

Because none of it was worth the risk

He could feel the eyes of all the people as soon as he gets to the doo and rushes out. He was met with two women walking off the plane. One was tall and thin with dark blonde hair and the other was Wildly looking around with Dark brown hair. His head turns to where he stood and he is struck with how beautiful her blue eyes are. he breaks out of his shock and walks forward with a smile holding out his hand.

"Hello, I am King T'challa. I believe we have Something to Discus."

Darcy looks up at the Ver handsome man, a Literal King with wide eyes before she smiles Taking his hand. "Thank Frigga, Was not looking forward to Searching all of Wakanda for you. Another Plus this will piss off my Parents more than when I left Christianity." 

He blinks. " Why is that?"

"Oh just the fact that that are Racist Bigots. But honestly, I could give a flying fuck what they think and I have no plans to even tell them. Oh, I'm Darcy Lweis bee t dubs, Lightning sister to Thor and Scincetist Wrangler." She says still holding is hand.

"I'm sure Doctor Foster can Be shown her rooms and settle on her own. I would like to know more about you." He says wit ha smile. " and also introduce you to my mother and sister."

" Think we can get the kiss done now? Not that I don't love the song but its a little distracting and also your lips look very Kissable." Darcy says grinning at him.

he Pulls her to his chest and holds one hand at her tail bone and the other on her cheek. " I have been told as such. I must admit your eyes are the most beautiful Shade of blue I have ever seen." 

He leans down and the moment their lips touch he understood now, he would give anything to keep her safe, Burn down the world if she is ever taken from him. he pulls her closer and she wraps her arms around his neck.

after a few seconds, she leans back, both completely forgetting everyone around them, and she giggles. " we are so doing that again and a lot. But right now I could really do with some food and Coffee, My King." she all but Purrs the last part.

T'challa for the first time since he became King found that he didn't Mind someone calling him such. he wraps his arm around her once more and kissed her nose. " I think we can manage that."


End file.
